totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Przebudzenie
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 12 thumb|342px Chef: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chef: ...w sumie...kogokolwiek to obchodzi? Patrzy na scenariusz. Chef: Że też Chris co odcinek się z tym męczy... Spojrzał na kamerzystę obok. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chef: Bez zbędnego pitolenia... Wyrzucił scenariusz za siebie. Chef: Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów! Ściemnienie. Zamknięta sala szpitalna Drużyna Łotrów po ceremonii została w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Po całym dniu, zmorzeni bardzo szybko usnęli. Obudzili się kilka godzin później. Towarzyszyło im blade światło, a pomieszczenie przypominało opuszczoną salę szpitalną. Justin: Ugh...nie przypominam sobie byśmy tu faktycznie usnęli... Duncan: Uhm?! Justin: No nie...? Przecież aż tak zaspany nie byłem... Duncan: Ugh...my też nie... Rozejrzał się. Justin: Już mi się to nie podoba... Duncan: Przenieśli nas, uśpili, podmienili meble? Courtney: Wszystko jest możliwe... Mruknęła wstając na równe nogi. Courtney: Naprawdę jeszcze was tu coś dziwi? Spojrzała na nich wymownie. Dunan przewrócił oczyma. Lightning: Lightning nie lubi takich klimatów... Zaczął się trząść przerażony. Lightning: Oj bardzo nie lubi... Justin: Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek przepadał za opuszczonymi szpitalami... Duncan: Lub po prostu. Szpitalami. Wzruszył ramionami i otrzepał się z kurzu. Courtney: Dokładnie. Poza tym... Przerwała. Zza drzwi dobiegło głośne, przerażające skrzypnięcie. Duncan (szeptem): Co jest...? Dało się słyszeć głuche uderzenie i dźwięk podobny do tego, jaki wydaje ludzie ciało, gdy upada na ziemię. ???: NIE!!! PROSZĘ...NIE...nie... Krzyk ustał. '' '''Lightning:' Co się dzieje?! Justin próbował otworzyć drzwi. Niestety, były zamknięte. Justin: Uhm, to wyjście odpada. Zamknięte na cztery spusty... Courtney: M-może to i dobrze... Duncan: Spokojnie, mała...cokolwiek to było, to chyba już poszło... Podszedł do Courtney i złapał ją za rękę. Courtney: Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że tam kogoś zamordowano...? Duncan: W sumie to dość prawdo... Spojrzał na Courtney. Duncan: ...eee, wątpię. Lightning wskazał na stary regał, który stał za nimi. Lightning: Może jednak przyłóżmy to do drzwi...tak...na wszelki wypadek. Duncan: Dobra...w sumie okej. Ale wtedy blokujemy jedyne wyjście stąd... Courtney oparła się o biurko, które stało przy regale. Mimowolnie otworzyła szufladę, znalazła w niej jakąś kartkę i słabo działającą latarkę. Courtney: A to co...? Przyjrzała się kawałkowi papieru. Courtney: „Jeśli jeszcze to czytasz, to znaczy, że żyjesz. Nie zadawaj pytań. Po prostu uciekaj.” Spojrzała na chłopaków. Courtney: Uhm...co sądzicie? Duncan i Lightning przysunęli regał do drzwi. W tej samej chwili, klamka zaczęła się poruszać. Duncan: O, kur... Justin: Jest wyjście...patrzcie. Podbiegł do ściany. Dzięki odsunięciu regału ukazało się przejście poprzez układ wentylacyjny. Courtney: Musimy tylko otworzyć kratę... Coś zaczęło mocno uderzać w drzwi. Courtney: Szybko! Wyrwijcie to! Justin: Na trzy, chłopaki...raz... Klamka zaczęła jeszcze bardziej się poruszać. Justin: ...dwa... Mocniejsze uderzenie w drzwi... Justin: TRZY! Blok Operacyjny Drużyna Kapeluszników spędziła noc na bloku operacyjnym. Kiedy się obudzili, czekał ich lekki szok. W porównaniu do Łotrów, tę grupkę uczestników obudziło migające krwawe światło. Dawn: Uhm...czy ktoś mógłby wyłączyć to światło... Mruknęła wstając po omacku jeszcze zaspana. Dawn: Halo...? Mogliby...ście...AAAA!!! Krzyknęła przerażona. Scott, Noah i Alejandro natychmiast zerwali się na równe nogi. Byli kompletnie zdezorientowani. Alejandro: '''C-co jest?! '''Scott: Pali się czy co?! Dawn nic nie odpowiedziała. Jedną dłonią zakryła usta, drugą wskazała stół operacyjny. Wzrok chłopaków natychmiasotowo tam powędrował. Noah: O...cholera... Scott: '...to żart...no...nie....? ''Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Na stole operacyjnym leżały czyjeś zwłoki, częściowo przykryte zakrwawioną płachtą. '''Alejandro: Proponuję się stąd ulotnić w trybie jak najszybszym! Mruknął podbiegając do drzwi. Zaczął za nie szarpać, te jednak pozostawały dalej zamknięte. Alejandro: Co jest do licha... Noah: Zaczekaj...! Podszedł do chłopaka, aby mu pomóc. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Na jednej ze ścian wisiał ekran na którym wyświetlały się zdjęcia rentgenowskie. Po chwili zniknęły, a na ekranie pojawiły się zakłócenia. Dawn: Wstrzymajcie się...coś się zaczyna dziać... Scott: Faktycznie... Noah i Alejandro zostawili drzwi w spokoju. Na ekranie pojawił się Chef. Dawn odetchnęła z ulgą. Dawn: Chefie? Co tu się dzieje?! Chef uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Chef: He...he...no jakby wam to powiedzieć... Scott: Najlepiej jasno i szybko. Żebyśmy wiedzieli na czym w ogóle stoimy. Alejandro: ...i...nim ten ewentualny nieboszczyk postanowi zmartwychwstać. Dawn wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Zbladła ze strachu. Noah: No, jesteś z siebie dumny...?! Rzucił Alejandro wymowne spojrzenie i objął dziewczynę. Chef: No...mamy lekkie problemy techniczne. Jesteście uwięzieni i...cóż...jedynie wy sami możecie w ogóle się stamtąd wydostać. Mruknął ponuro. Chef: I tym samym to wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Uśmiechnął się. Alejandro: Kolejny raz igramy ze śmiercią. Scott: I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze raz... Rzucił ironicznie przewracając oczyma. Scott: Dobra, dawaj instrukcje panie Chefie. Chef: '''Tak naprawdę niewiele sami możemy zrobić. Z tego co ustaliliśmy Umieralnia to... '''Dawn: U-umieralnia...?! Kto wymyślił taką potworną nazwę?! Scott: Nie przerywaj... Chef: Dziękuję...tak więc. Umieralnia to poniekąd coś w rodzaju żywego budynku. On sam się zamyka, otwiera. Decyduje które drzwi otwierać, zamykać. To dom, który nie przepada za gośćmi. Każdy intruz ma 24 godziny na to, aby opuścić dom. W przeciwnym razie... Dawn: (szeptem) tylko nie mów że... Chef: ...się umiera... Dawn: (szeptem) uh, cholera! Noah mocniej objął dziewczynę. Chef: ...ale na szczęście gdyby miało się komuś nie powieść, trafia on przed śmiercią do głównego salonu. Tam wczoraj odbyła się eliminacja. Portal dalej tam jest. Dalej łapiemy jego sygnał. Alejandro: Dałeś GPS jakiemuś portalowi? Chef: Po akcji z jeziorem wolę być przezorny. Alejandro: Ale to kolejny stracony portal... Chef: O moje fundusze na portale się nie obawiaj. Dom ma zbyt wielu intruzów, dlatego już definitywnie nie wpuści innych. Zawsze jednak daje im 24 godziny na to, by sami odnaleźli wyjście na podstawie jego wskazówek. Noah: Więc musimy szukać wskazówek. Okej...ile godzin nam jeszcze zostało? Chef: Licząc, że drzwi zatrzasnęły się, kiedy opuściliśmy dom po ceremonii to... Zerknął na zegarek. Chef: 12 godzin. Więc powodzenia. Alejandro: Jedyne co nam się przyda... Chef: A! Byłbym zapomniał! Uważajcie na „kamerdynera”. Dawn: Uhm...? Noah: Kamerdynera? Chef: No nie wiecie kim jest kamerdyner...? Noah przewrócił oczyma. Noah: Wiemy. Mam jednak wrażenie, że to raczej nie będzie starszawy pan chodzący z tacą i proponujący szklaneczkę whiskey przed polowaniem. Mruknął. Chef: Kamerdyner tutaj raczej do was nie podejdzie...za każdy błąd będziecie znów lądowali tutaj... Z resztą. Sami się przekonacie. Miłej zabawy. Pomachał, a ekran się wyłączył. Scott: Tsa...na pewno będzie zabawnie. Mruknął niezadowolony. Kopnął w drzwi, a te się otworzyły. Scott: Uhm...? Ciekawe. Alejandro: Jak...z resztą. Nieważne. Wyjdźmy stąd i szukajmy tych wskazówek. Kapelusznicy opuścili blok operacyjny. Alejandro: Postarajmu się szukać tak, by ten pseudo koleś nas tu znów nie wysłał. Dawn: Jasne...a tak w ogóle... to nie jest dziwne, że to Chef przekazywał nam wiadomość? Noah: Może trochę. Z resztą. Niejednokrotnie już coś prowadził. Dawn: Mimo to...ciekawi mnie, gdzie wcięło Chrisa... Autobus Chefa Jak się okazało, autobus posiadał odpowiednie zaplecze sanitarne, wraz z elegancką wanną. Chris zażywał kąpieli przez bitą godzinę. Znużony Chef i Luka siedzieli niedaleko fotela kierowcy zirytowani fałszowaniem Chrisa z „łazienki”. Chris McLean: I’m a bitch, I’m a lover, I’m a child, I’m a mother, I’m a sinner, I’m a saint. I DO NOT BE ASHAMED! Chef: Uszy mi już więdną… Luka: Jakieś single z zamierzchłej przeszłości... Mruknął zakładając ręce. Chef: Ta piosenka jest raptem z 1997 roku... Luka: Whatever... Przewrócił oczyma. Luka: Słyszałem jak przekazywałeś komunikat Kapelusznikom...a co z Łotrami? Chef: Łotry niestety trafiły do pomieszczenia bez jakiejkolwiek elektroniki... Westchnął ciężko. Luka: Więc...nic nie wiedzą? Żadnych instrukcji? Chef: No niestety nic... kompletnie. Luka: Uh...nawet nie wiedzą o portalu. Chef: Akurat gdyby nie zdążyli, to portal i tak spotkają... Luka: Dobrze wiesz, że są tam tacy co się nie poddadzą... Mruknął odwracając wzrok. Chef spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony. Chef: Courtney miewa zdrowy rozsądek... Wstał splatając ręce za plecami i przeszedł kilka kroków. Luka pozostał niewzruszony. Chef: ...Duncan ją przytemperuje. Luka: Czyli gorzej być nie może. Wbił się w oparcie fotela wściekły. '' '''Luka:' Duncan...tssa. On akurat mógłby tam zostać. Mruknął cicho do siebie. Chef: Mimo wszystko radziłbym Ci siedzieć w spokoju na miejscu i nie podejmować zbyt pochopnych kroków. Zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Luka: Uhm? Niby co miałbym zrobić? Chef: Ratować „Łotry”. Luka: Pfff, jaaaasne. Przewrócił oczyma. Luka: I co jeszcze? Chef: Tylko mówię. Na zabawę w księcia z bajki przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Pozwól, aby wydarzenia nabrały własnego obrotu. Bez twojej ingerencji. Luka: Póki co mają te 10 godzin, więc okej...ale jeśli na godzinę przed... Chef: Nie, młody. Siedzisz tu i kropka. Luka: Taa? Zmuś mnie. Jestem pełnoletni, mogę robić co chcę. Chef zmarszczył brwi. Szyb wentylacyjny - 10 godzin do końca Drużyna Łotrów powoli i mozolnie wędrowała poprzez szyb wentylacyjny. Courtney: Uh...kolana mnie już bolą... Mruknęła przystając na chwilę. '' '''Courtney:' To blisko dwugodzinne wypinanie jest męczące... Duncan: Ciii, mnie tam pasuje. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, człapiąc za Courtney. Courtney: Szlag by Cię trafił, Duncan... Justin: Mnie tam jest strasznie duszno...straciłem tyle potu, że zaraz się odwodnię! Wysuszę cerę... Lightning: Lightning za to odczuwa klaustrofobię... Courtney: Marudzicie jak dzieci w przedszkolu...dalej! Zaczęli na nowo się czołgać. Courtney przystanęła. Na ściance szybu widniał krwawy napis. „WYBAWIENIE”. Courtney: Wybawienie...? Zaczęła czołgać się dalej. W tym samym momencie, szyb nagle opadał w dół. Dziewczyna nie zauważając, zaczęła spadać. Duncan: O, cholera...Court! Wskoczył za dziewczyną. Justin: No pięknie...dwójka samobójców się zna... Lightning wepchnął Justina. Lightning: Członków na polu bitwy się nie zostawia! Czy jakoś tak...Shi-boom! Wskoczył za resztą. Drużyna znalazła się na podłodze jakiegoś korytarza. Wokół znajdowały się lasery. Ktoś włączył system bezpieczeństwa. Dość konkretny... Courtney: Ouh...pięknie. Jak nie jedno to drugie... Duncan: Przynajmniej żyjemy, więc chociaż tyle. Justin: To teraz którędy...? Rozejrzał się. Justin: Lepiej byśmy nie wybrali ślepego zaułka, bo będzie nie lada problem... Lightning: Wolałbym nie wiedzieć co nas czeka, jak włączy się alarm. Courtney: Wierzcie mi, nikt nie woli... Duncan: Hej, mała... Courtney spojrzała zażenowana w stronę Duncana. Courtney: Wolałabym byś mówił do mnie po imieniu. Duncan: Taaak taaak. Machnął ręką. Duncan: Zauważyłem jakąś kartkę przylepioną na ściance, pomyślałem, że Ci ją dam skoro wzięła się za kolekcjonowanie tych papierów. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wręczył Courtney kartkę. Courtney: Ha...ha...ha... Przewróciła oczyma i zaczęła czytać. Courtney: Muszę jednak przyznać, że się spisałeś. To kolejna wskazówka. Duncan: Serio...? To znaczy...no raczej, że się spisałem. Odchrząknął. Courtney: „Skoro to czytasz, znaczy że jeszcze żyjesz. Przygotowałem trochę zabezpieczeń by Inny nikogo tak szybko nie dorwał. Każdy nadajnik wyłączysz po 6 sierpnia włącznie.” C-co...? Lightning: Jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień...? Justin: Powoli straciłem rachubę...ale gdzieś będzie...czerwiec. Przynajmniej na Ziemii. Nie wiem jaki kalendarz mają tutaj. Lightning: Musimy czekać dwa miesiące na to, by wyłączyć system bezpieczeństwa?! Łotry spojrzały po sobie niepewnie. Sala Chorych - 10 godzin do końca Kapelusznicy przeszukiwali kolejne pomieszczenia w nadziei, że odnajdą jakieś wskazówki. Do tej pory nie mieli nic. Dawn: Pilnujecie w ogóle czasu...? Noah: Nie mamy jak...nasze telefony już dawno się rozładowały a zegarki i tak poprawnie nie działają. Dawn: Uhm...jak sądzicie...mniej więcej ile nam zostało? Scott: Czas leci jak szalony, gdy się czymś zajmujesz. Alejandro: Więc...musimy się spieszyć tak czy siak. Dawn: Ale ile...? Scott westchnął ciężko. Scott: Będzie z dziesięć lub dziewięć godzin. Dawn: Dziękuję...po prostu...ta presja...nie umiem przy niej racjonalnie myśleć. Podeszła do jednego z łóżek dla pacjentów i odsunęła poduszkę. Znalazła pod nią jakiś zwitek papieru. Dawn: Chyba coś nareszcie znalazłam... Noah: O, naprawdę? Scott: No, w końcu się los do nas uśmiechnął. Alejandro: Spokojnie, bez ekscesów. Dawn, pisze tam cokolwiek...? Dawn pokiwała potakująco głową. Dawn: Wskazówka dla nas! Posłuchajcie! „Kieruj się do przodu. Nigdy się nie odwracaj! NIGDY!” Alejandro: Wiele to nie mówi... Noah: Więc musimy stąd wyjść i kierować się dalej tym korytarzem którym szliśmy. I się nie odwracać...akurat to jest z deczka dziwne. Dawn: 'Nawet jeśli dziwne... ''Odparła nieco zamyślona. 'Dawn: '''Chef mówił, że z każdy błąd lądujemy w miejscu startu, więc...lepiej faktycznie trzymajmy się instrukcji co do joty, okej? '''Scott: '''Luz, nie ma problemu. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Alejandro: '''Ja też nie widzę żadnych przeszkód. '''Noah: '''Mnie powtarzać dwa razy nie trzeba. ''Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. 'Dawn: '''A więc chodźmy dalej! ''Kapelusznicy opuścili salę chorych i ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza. 'Dawn: '''Dobrze, to teraz pójdzie... ''Wtem w korytarzu rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk. Brzmiał on o dziwo dość znajomo... '''???: POMOCY...!!! Niech mi ktoś pomoże...!!! Alejandro: ...Bridgette...?! Kapelusznicy spojrzeli po sobie zszokowani. Noah: '''Niemożliwe... '''Dawn: Nie możemy się odwracać...pamiętajcie! Zganiła chłopaków. Scott: Ale... ???: POMOCY...!!! ZOSTAWCIE MNIE!!! Dawn: Nie...nie możemy...chodźcie...albo lepiej! Pobiegnijmy, już! Zaczęli biec. Krzyk jednak się wzmagał. Scott na chwilę spojrzał za siebie prze ramię. Przed Kapelusznikami jak gdyby nigdy nic, spod ziemi wyrosła istota bliźniaczo podobna do Slendera. Korytarz - 9 godzin do końca Drużyna Łotrów stała w ciszy przy jednym z nadajników, który odpowiedzialny był za system bezpieczeństwa w najbliższym obszarze korytarza. Duncan: Może po prostu to rozwalę? Zacisnął pięść. Courtney: Liczyłam, że przez te kilka minut wymyślisz coś sensownego niż nader odbiegające od posiadanego mózgu użycie bezwzględnej siły. Duncan: Masz lepszy pomysł? Lightning: Ja mam tylko, że musimy czekać dwa miesiące. Courtney przewróciła oczyma. Justin: To raczej też nic ciekawego... Westchnął ciężko. Courtney zerknęła na klawiaturę numeryczną. Duncan: Huh...cztery cyfry...i weź tu jakieś wymyśl... Justin: Jeszcze ta obrzydliwa jedynka rzymska wyryta jakimś nożem...na następnym widzę dwójkę...porażka. Courtney wpisała kolejno 0-6-0-8. Lightning: Co ty robisz?! Szalona kobieto! Złapał się za głowę. Coś zaczęło pikać. Lightning: Umrzemy, umrzemy...ja już umie... Część laserów wyłączyła się. Lightning: O...a to ciekawe. Courtney: Macie. Swój szósty sierpnia. Chłopaki spojrzeli po sobie. Lightning: Ha! Justin: Uhm...? Lightning: Jednak mamy sierpień, a nie czerwiec. Chyba ktoś tu powinien przestudiować kalendarz. Poszedł za Courtney. Justin był lekko zdezorientowany. Justin: 'Uhm...? Że...co? '''Duncan: '''Nie przejmuj się stary, nie przejmuj… ''Pokiwał przecząco głową. 'Duncan: '''On ma swój świat... '''Justin: '''Uh...mimo to...pozbądźmy się go jak najszybciej. '''Duncan: '''Hm? Proponujesz coś...? W międzyczasie Courtney poradziła sobie z kolejnym nadajnikiem. '''Justin: '''Po prostu...będzie co będzie, ale powinniśmy wyrzucić Lightninga mimo wszystko. '''Duncan: '''Nie ukrywam, że to jest mi na rękę... dobra, niech będzie. Jednak mam jeden warunek. '''Justin: '''Tak? '''Courtney: '''Hej! Darujcie sobie pogawędki i chodźcie! Zaraz się nam tu zgubicie... '''Duncan: '''Spokojnie, księżniczko. Idziemy... '''Justin: '''Więc co to za warunek...? '''Duncan: 'Żadnego celowego sabotowania. Mimo wszystko, jasne? 'Justin: '''No, dobra...niech tak będzie. ''Podali sobie ręce. Autobus Chefa Chris nareszcie opuścił łazienkę w swoim iście gustownym szlafroczku. '''Chris McLean: Aaaah! Jak miło nareszcie się tak pożądnie odświeżyć, zrobić sobie peeling. Szkoda, że nie wzięliśmy mojej masażystki. Podszedł do Chefa i Luki. Chris McLean: I co, Chefie? Dałeś sobie radę z…uhm…? Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego zakneblowałeś i związałeś Lukę...? Spojrzał w dół. Chris McLean: I...Kota... Chef: No chyba nie myślałeś, że będę robił za jego niańkę! Nie chciał się słuchać, to użyłem starej, porządnej metody z wojska! Chris McLean: A co on takiego zrobił...? Aczkolwiek nie powiem. Mnie ten wariant idzie na rękę. Uśmiechnął się. Chef: Zaczął mi się buntować. Się wielki rycerz znalazł, co chciałby damę w opałach ratować. Chris McLean: Okeeej, a Kota za co ukarałeś? Chef: Zaczął go bronić i grozić mi pazurami, jak go związałem. Chris McLean: Spooko. O nic już nie pytam. Jedynie co do zadania...ile godzin im zostało? Chef: Wedle danych...niecałe siedem. Chris McLean: Postępów nie da się monitorować? Chef: Niestety, próbowałem jak mogłem. Chris McLean: Doobra...za jakieś trzy, cztery godziny tam pojedziemy i będziemy na nich czekać. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na związanego członka ekipy i Kota. Chris McLean: Co te miłostki z ludźmi robią. Pokiwał głową. Chris McLean: Odwiążesz go potem i pojedzie z nami. Chef: Serio...? Westchnął ciężko. Chef: Dobra...jak sobie chcesz. Spojrzał chłodno na Lukę. '' '''Chef:' Zadowolony, nie...? Luka pokiwał potakująco głową zadowolony. Sala operacyjna - zostało 5 godzin Kapelusznicy obudzili się ponownie w Sali, w której byli na początku. Zwłok na stole już nie było. Wokół panowała ciemność, drzwi jednak były otwarte. Dawn: Co to było...? Dlaczego tu znów jesteśmy...? Alejandro: 'Czuję się, jakby ktoś zrzucił na mnie fortepian... ''Syknął masując swoją głowę. '''Scott: Mam podobnie... Dawn: Popełniliśmy jakiś błąd...? Naprawdę...? Noah: Nie mam pojęcia... Wzruszył ramionami zaskoczony. Dawn: Któryś z was się odwracał...? Noah: '''Nie. '''Scott: Nie! Przecież mieliśmy biec! Noah: 'Śmiem przypuszczać, że te krzyki celowo miały nas doprowadzić do błędu... '''Scott: '''Ale biegliśmy. Według wskazówki. Ja się nie odwracałem. ''Alejandro spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. '''Dawn: Więc dlaczego...? Gdzie popełniliśmy błąd...? Scott: Spróbujmy raz jeszcze...przynajmniej już wiemy gdzie iść... Wszyscy wstali na równe nogi. Noah: Uh, nasz nieboszczyk gdzieś się podział... Dawn: Już mniejsza o niego...musimy się pospieszyć. Wyszła z pomieszczenia razem z Noahem. Alejandro: Zakładam, że nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, co Scott...? Mruknął chłodno. Scott: Nic a nic. Odparł krótko wymijając Alejandro. Alejandro: To się jeszcze okaże... Rzucił szeptem do siebie i również wyszedł. Oddział dziecięcy - zostały 3 godziny Łotry uporały się z systemem bezpieczeństwa. Kolejna wskazówka zaprowadziła ich na opuszczony oddział dziecięcy. Wokół panowała ciemność, jedynie kinkiety na ścianach blado świeciły. Wokół było pełno krwi i porozrzucanych dziecięcych zabawek. Justin: To chyba najbardziej przerażające miejsce tutaj... Przełknął głośno ślinę. Courtney: Niestety...przerażające i przykre zarazem. Westchnęła smutno. Courtney: Musimy znaleźć wskazówki... Rozdzielmy się w tej sali. Duncan: Wszystko w porządku, ma...Courtney? Courtney: Jasne, dlaczego...? Dziewczyna poszła szukać wskazówek. To samo zrobił Lightning i Justin. Duncan podszedł do dziewczyny. Duncan: Tak po prostu pytam... Courtney: Mam być szczera...? Duncan: Chyba tak byłoby najlepiej, nie sądzisz? Courtney westchnęła i pokiwała potakująco głową. Duncan: Więc co Cię tak męczy? Courtney: Pół dnia się błąkamy po tym...szpitalu...zbieramy czyjeś notatki i co dalej...? Nie wiem o co chodzi... Jako kapitan powinnam wiedzieć co dalej. Ale nic. Zero podejrzeń. Tylko chodzenie...tam i z powrotem. Duncan: Oj tam, nie przejmuj się... Courtney: Łatwo Ci mówić. Ostatnio chcieliście mnie wywalić... Duncan: Spokojnie... ???: Mama? Tata? Courtney i Duncan odwrócili się. Jak się okazało leżące wszędzie stare zabawki - pluszaki, laki z porywanymi kończynami ożyły. Obezwładniły już Justina i Lightninga. Justin trzymał w ręce wskazówkę. Duncan: I właśnie dlatego uważałem, że bawieinie się tymi kukłami jest chore... Mruknął stając przed Courtney. Duncan: Odwrócę ich uwagę...Ty spróbuj jakoś uratować chłopaków... Courtney: Się robi... Duncan sięgnął po znajdujący się niedaleko metalowy pręt i zaczął odganiać i uderzać zabawki. Duncan: Gińcie, potwory! Już...! Już po was! Haha! '' Te padały, jednak po chwili na nowo się podnosiły. '' Duncan: Szlag by to...Court, pospiesz się! Uderzał w nie mocniej. Courtney: Robię co mogę... Courtney z trudem pomogła Lightningowi i Justinowi. Wzięła wskazówkę i schowała ją do kieszeni. Courtney: Musimy uciekać...Duncan...zostaw je już! Z''aczęła go ponaglać.'' Lightning: Potem się pobawisz, chodź tu stary!!! Duncan odrzucił pręt i pobiegł w stronę swojej drużyny. Zaczęli kierować się w stronę drzwi. '' '''Courtney:' Nigdy nie kupię swojej córce lalki...nigdy! Duncan: Myślałem, że priorytetem i tak byłyby kodeksy cywilne i karne. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Courtney: Daruj sobie te złośliwości! Justin: Oboje sobie darujcie sprzeczki na ten moment! Łotry dobiegły do drzwi i zamknęły je przed zabawkami. Courtney: Musimy coś podłożyć... Lightning przesunął na drzwi jakiś stary regał. Justin: Powinno wystarczyć... Odparł zdyszany. Courtney: Na szczęście mamy wskazówkę... Wyjęła kartkę i zaczęła czytać. Courtney: „Nie wiem jaka siła powołuje zabawki do życia. Koniec jest już bliski.” Duncan: I tyle...? Courtney: Tak...tylko tyle... Duncan: Najbardziej bezużyteczna wskazówka...a tyle walki o nią... Courtney: Ugh...chodźmy w takim razie...gdziekolwiek...byle dalej stąd. Przed budynkiem Podczas ostatniej godziny Chris, Chef oraz Luka czekali na uczestników. Każdy był tak samo zdenerwowany. Ciągle wypatrywali jakiegokolwiek z uczestników. Luka: Czemu to tyle trwa...? Na pewno nie można tam wejść? Chris McLean: Niestety nie. Próbowaliśmy. Kot: Nawet zdolności moje i Kapelusznika nic nie dają, miau. Chef: Jak znam życie to wszystko wydarzy się w ostatnich minutach. Przewrócił oczyma. Luka: Mam to gdzieś...niech po prostu wyjdą. Chef: Spokojnie, młody. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Kot: Mru... Chris McLean: Chyba coś słychać...hmm...czy mi się wydaje, czy drzwi się otwierają...? Drzwi Umieralni faktycznie się otworzyły. Wybiegała z nich drużyna Łotrów. Chris McLean: Łotry! Gratuluję! Udało wam się opuścić umieralnię! Wszyscy są? Chef: Duncan...Justin...Courtney i Lightning. Tak. Wszyscy odliczeni. Duncan: 'Wygrana! Genialnie! A nie mówiłem?! ''Uśmiechnął się do Courtney. Ta również się ucieszyła. '''Courtney: Na szczęście! Świetnie! Duncan objął dziewczynę i ją podniósł. Justin: Łotry niepokonane! Luka niezadowolony zmarszczył brwi. Luka: Za to Kapelusznicy walczą o życie...dosłownie. Dodał ponuro. Duncan puścił Courtney. Courtney: Co się dzieje...? Spojrzała zatroskana na Lukę. Luka: Igraliście ze śmiercią...za kilka minut Umieralnia ich „pochłonie”. Mruknął odchodząc z powrotem do autobusu. Courtney: ...co mu się stało...? Spojrzała pytająco na Lightninga. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chris McLean: Wejdźcie już do autobusu. Znów będziemy się przesiadać do pociągu. Szykujcie się... Ostatnia prosta - czas się skończył Umieralnia zdawała się zawalać. Wokół rozlegały się krzyki, ściany pokrywały się krwią, a Kapelusznicy czuli, jakby coś wciągało ich do środka. Byli jednak już praktycznie przy drzwiach. Noah: Szybko...nie poddawać się! Dawn: Oby Łotry były całe...mimo wszystko! Noah złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Noah: Pora martwić się tylko o siebie. A przynajmniej głównie o siebie. Zaczęli biec szybciej. Dawn: Już niedaleko...! Noah pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi mozolnie zaczęły się otwierać. Dawn: Musimy przeżyć...musimy... Spojrzała Noahowi w oczy. Noah: Przeżyjemy! Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy! Ścisnął mocniej jej rękę. Dawn: Po prostu nie chcę Cię stracić... Uśmiechnęła się nikle, rumieniąc się. Noah: I nie stracisz... Pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę. Udało im się opuścić Umieralnię. Tuż za nimi biegli Scott oraz Alejandro. Niedaleko progu, Alejandro potknął się. Scott był już przy drzwiach. Alejandro: Scott! Chodź tu, amigo! Pomóż mi! Scott odwrócił się w jego stronę. Scott: Pomóc Ci? Pff! Cały ten czas mną pomiatałeś. I wiesz co? Specjalnie dałem sobą rządzić, żeby dzięki układowi z Tobą zajść na tyle daleko by móc się Ciebie pozbyć. Alejandro: Że co takiego?! Scott: To było takie łatwe wmówić Ci, że Cię słucham...żegnaj...”amigo”. Alejandro: Zapłacisz mi za to! Scott: Nie tym razem, stary. Żegnaj! Zaśmiał się, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Alejandro trafił do głównej Sali Umieralni, gdzie przeszedł przez Portal Frajerów. W pociągu - wagon ekipy Po zajęciu się formalnościami, uczestnicy z ekipą przenieśli się do pociągu. Chef: Co za pokręcony dzień...to oczekiwanie było okropne... Chris McLean: Już nigdy... Chef: Zdecydowanie nigdy... Kiwnął potakująco. Chris McLean: Dobrze, że Alejandro koniec końców skończył w portalu. Tak czy siak nie ma z tej racji ceremonii. W sumie to i dobrze. Tak czy inaczej jutro po południu dojedziemy na miejsce. Do tego czasu mogę znów wziąć jakąś kąpiel. Chef tylko ciężko westchnął. Kiedy Chris wyszedł, do wagonu wszedł Kot. Chef: A ty czego chcesz? Kot: Mru...widziałeś gdzieś Lukę? Chef: Nie, gdzieś go wcięło...sam nie wiem co go ugryzło... Kot: Szkoda... Przysiadł na fotelu Chrisa. Pociąg - opuszczony wagon Luka opierał się o jedno z okien, wyglądając przez nie. Ni stąd ni zowąd, po chwili do wagonu weszła także Courtney. Courtney: Można...? Luka odwrócił się do niej nieco zdezorientowany. Luka: A co ty tutaj robisz...? Courtney: Myślałam, że nieco milej mnie przywitasz... Westchnęła. Luka: A ja myślałem, że spędzasz czas z Duncanem. Courtney: Spędziłam go z nim dzisiaj aż nadto. Mam go dość. Luka: O, doprawdy? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. Courtney: O co Ci chodzi...? Domyślam się, że się nie lubicie, ale...czemu mnie się zawsze musi przy tym dostawać? Oparła się o ścianę z założonymi rękoma, stając obok chłopaka. Ten oparł ręce tak, że dziewczyna znajdowała się pomiędzy nimi. Dzieliła ich naprawdę niewielka odległość. Luka: Niespecjalnie podoba mi się fakt, że się obok Ciebie kręci po tym jak kilka lat temu Cię bez wahania zostawił... Courtney: Nie zapomniałam o tym, nie musisz mi przypominać. Odwróciła od niego wzrok. Courtney: Nie chcę znów z nim być...ale nie mogę całe życie jak histeryczka mu tego wypominać. Poza tym... Spojrzała na niego nieśmiało. Courtney: Jesteś zazdrosny? Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chłopak zakłopotany odsunął się od niej o pół kroku. Luka: Uhm...ja... Courtney: Tak...? Przybliżyła się do niego bardziej. Luka: ...po prostu Cię lubię i nie chcę by ktoś inny cię krzywdził... Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Courtney: Uhm...okej. Spojrzała na niego nieco rozczarowana i odsunęła się. Courtney: Wzajemnie... Luka: '''Powiedziałem coś nie tak...? '''Courtney: '''Skądże...wszystko okej...właściwie przyszłam sprawdzić skąd u Ciebie taki ponury nastrój... '''Luka: Spoko, rozumiem... Courtney: Już lepiej...? Luka: Tak, choć to jednak dalekie od ideału... Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. '' '''Courtney:' Będzie dobrze... Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Ni stąd ni zowąd chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i przytulił do siebie dziewczynę. Courtney: Uhm...? Spojrzała na niego zakłopotana. Luka: Co...? Courtney: Zaskoczyłeś mnie...trochę...bardzo... Luka: Oj tam...trochę się o Ciebie martwiłem dzisiaj... Courtney: Jak to...? Luka: Cii...grunt, że wygraliście. Courtney: Taak...na szczęście... Odparła cicho. Chris czaił się za drzwiami trzymając w rękach ręczniki, szlafrok oraz kaczuszkę do kąpieli. '''Chris McLean:' (szeptem) Cóż. Jak widać każdy ma uczucia. No, może poza Socttem, hehe. I mną. Tak czy siak, to tyle na dzisiaj. Gdzie wyglądujemy następnym razem? Czy znów otrzemy się o śmierć? Czy Luka w końcu nie zawali sprawy i dobierze się do Courtney? O tym wszystkim w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW! Ścisnął kaczuszkę. Kaczuszka Chrisa: Kwaa! <3 <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki